


To Be Ours

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Arthurian Smut [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Merlin is in 'heat', Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-con Drug Use, Possessive!Arthur, Possessive!Knights of the Round Table, Riding, but he still wants it, drugged!merlin, kidnapped!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is kidnapped and injected with a potion that makes him go into a ‘heat’ of sorts. Only to be cured by a lot of coming, thankfully he and his magic seem to approve of his knights and his prince and they are quite pleased to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Ours

“We get in, find Merlin and kill anyone who gets in our way.” Arthur stated as he drew his sword from its sheath at his waist as his knight’s copied his actions.

“With pleasure.” Gwaine growled, dark eyes flashing. He was going to make these men pay for taking Merlin from them.

Silently the group moved as one, entering the bandit’s hideout, sticking to the shadows, silently slitting throats of guards as they came across them. Mercy was the furthest thing from their minds as they moved with the single purpose of finding Merlin. 

Leon inched open a door and jerked his head at the other knights and pushed the door open the full way. Arthur felt his stomach lurch and heard his Knights hiss in outrage at the sight before them.

Men and woman, of all ages were chained around the dungeon like room by their ankles in tattered pieces of cloth. Arthur knelt next to the closet woman who shifted away from the Prince not meeting his eyes.

“My name is Arthur, these are my knights. We aren’t going to hurt any of you, we’re here to help.” Arthur said loud enough for the whole room to hear but not to alert anyone else of the group’s presence. 

“Arthur, Arthur and his knights from Camelot? He said you would come for him, he said you could save us.” The woman lurched forward, gripping Arthur’s arms her brown hair sticking to her face and blue eyes wide in hope. 

“He, Merlin? Do you know where he is?” Lancelot asked the woman softly, kneeling next to her while the rest of the knights moved through the room, using their swords to hack off the rusty chains freeing the people.

“He was put into isolation when he reacted poorly to the potion.” The woman explained looking pained, not meeting either man’s eyes.

“What potion, please ma’am we need to know what happened to our friend.” Lancelot asked her gently as he removed the chain from her ankle.

“They… These men are slave traders, they… They sell us to men and woman for sex… They like… To train us before they sell us. They give us a potion every day to make us more…” She shuddered wrapping her arms around herself, but she said enough for the Prince and knights to understand.

“We will not allow this to continue ma’am.” Arthur swore, anger curling in his gut. 

“Do you know where they took him?” Lancelot asked, helping her to her feet and some of the younger ones there instantly hugged her their little bodies shaking. 

“Down the hall, first door on the left. We… We can hear him sometimes.” One of the young girls whispered, looking at the knight with wide eyes. 

“Thank you little one, Lancelot we’re getting Merlin. The rest of you lot, get them out of here and find me the ring leader.” Arthur ordered and the knights nodded.

Lancelot followed Arthur out of the room and down the hall and watched as he kicked down the first door on the left and together they entered the room only to stop short at the sight before them.

Merlin had a collar around his neck, a metal chain holding the collar to the wall behind him, magic cancelling manacles around his wrists holding his arms out to the sides and chained to the wall with little give. He was resting on his knees and when the door opened his head flew up and he actually growled at them, eyes unseeing and dried blood staining the side of his head and a healing cut above his right eyebrow. His clothes were gone and only a pair of loose tattered breeches. 

“Oh Merlin.” Lancelot sheathed his sword and watched as Merlin thrashed against the chains at the sound of his voice.

“It’s like he’s feral.” Arthur said anger lacing his voice while doing his best to not get aroused at the sight of Merlin bound like that. 

“His magic must be trying to fight against the effects of the potion, but those damn cuffs are suppressing it.” Lancelot took a step closer before he dropped to his knees in front of Merlin. 

“What are you going?” Arthur got closer as well.

“Distracting him while you get those cuffs off of him.” Lancelot said not taking his eyes off Merlin forcing his own feelings at seeing Merlin like this back; they would help no one right now.

“Merlin. It’s Lance, Arthur’s here too. We’ve all come to save you you’re safe now. Please calm yourself.” Lancelot placed his hand against Merlin’s cheek and to his utter surprise Merlin stilled and then nuzzled Lancelot’s palm letting out a soft purring noise.

“What just happened?” Arthur whispered as he got to work, freeing Merlin from the cuffs and the collar quickly as he could. He blinked as Merlin once free all but flew himself onto Lancelot, pressing his face into Lancelot’s neck happily. Lancelot gave Arthur a confused look before gently sweeping Merlin up into his arms.

“You don’t think the potion is the cause of this sudden affection?” Lancelot asked as they turned towards the door.

“We’ll figure it out later, right now we have business to finish here. Protect Merlin.” Arthur ordered.

“You don’t have to tell me to do that.” Lancelot muttered and smiled when he felt Merlin let out a small giggle against his neck. Lancelot followed closely behind Arthur trusting the Prince to protect both him and Merlin, it wasn’t long before they found the rest of the knights gathered in the largest room of the hideout all holding a man at sword point on their knees.

“The others?” Arthur asked Leon.

“Safe, we escorted them outside and they insisted that they were fine on their own now, to come back to help with Merlin.” Leon reported, confusion on his face.

“Speaking of, is he okay?” Gwaine peered around Arthur to look at Merlin curled in Lancelot’s arms.

“A bit feral at first but he’s fine now, kind of like a giant cat actually.” Lancelot said, relief in his voice. 

“I see now.” One of their prisoners spoke up, laughing a bit.

“What do you see?” Elyan asked, pressing the tip of his sword into the man’s throat. 

“No wonder he didn’t react well to any of us, his magic was getting in the way and it seems to only allow the potion’s effects to work when his magic’s defensives are down around people he trusts. So enjoy your personal fuck toy, he’s going to want a lot of cock and soon.” The man explained still laughing and his words were proven right when Lancelot let out a shocked sound as Merlin bit down on his neck, licking the bite mark.

“What is the antidote?” Arthur asked stepping so he was in front of the man, the leader he presumed. 

“Lots of coming. The potion basically makes who ever drinks it, a bitch in heat.” The man smirked, looking proud at the effects of his potion. 

“Your kind makes me sick.” Gwaine spat beside the man, anger on his face. 

“You should be thanking me, you all will get a piece of that tight ass. None of my boys could get close.” He sounded disappointed before he let out a choking sound as Arthur retracted his sword from the man’s chest. 

“My hand slipped.” Arthur deadpanned and nodded at his knights who killed the remaining men, not seeing the point of keeping them around.

“I think he may have been right.” Lancelot’s voice sounded strained and their eyes turned back to him to see Merlin had moved so he had his arms wrapped around Lancelot’s neck and legs around his waist, grinding their crotches together. The knights felt them self’s get hotter under their collars at the sight of Merlin acting like this.

“I doubt we can just wait this out and there is no way we can make it back to Camelot with Merlin like this.” Gwaine coughed, not looking away from Merlin and Lancelot. 

“What do you suggest then Sir Gwaine?” Arthur asked, doing his best to tear his gaze away from the dark haired Warlock. 

“I saw a rather nice room with everything we might need.” Gwaine pointed back down the hallway. 

“Are you actually saying we…?” Elyan asked in surprise.

“We fuck Merlin until this potion is out of his system, then yes I am.” Gwaine said simply.

“We can’t all fuck him.” Arthur growled.

“Oh yes please, please.” Merlin groaned hearing their words and he ground against Lancelot more feeling the heat stronger than before and every part of him was throbbing for attention. 

“Well Merlin’s down for it, if you don’t want to come Princess then don’t.” Gwaine said smugly as he stepped towards Merlin and Lancelot. Merlin’s attention switched to the longhaired knight who easily took him into his arms leaving a flushing Lancelot in his wake as Gwaine walked towards the room he saw before, Merlin sucking on his neck. Lancelot stumbled after Gwaine, Percival and Elyan followed next. Leon looked at Arthur for instruction and the blond let out a low groan before following the others.

Arthur entered the room last, firmly shutting the door behind him as he took in the sight of Gwaine stripping Merlin of the tattered fabric easily and Merlin moaning unashamed as he arched up into Gwaine’s touches. Arthur huffed as he sank down onto a chair with a good sight line of the bed and watched as Gwaine leaned down and kissed Merlin with ease of someone who did it numerous times before. Merlin’s hands scrambled to pull Gwaine’s armour off of his body, erection bobbing up against his stomach as he moved. Gwaine helped Merlin strip him completely before pulling Merlin up into another kiss, hand cupping the back of the warlock’s neck. Merlin gripped at Gwaine’s long hair and easily submitted to the familiar kiss.

“Gwaine, have you and Merlin?” Percival asked curiously.

“Yeah, a few times.” Gwaine answered Percy’s question allowing Merlin to bite at his neck and chest. 

“Best you go first then, we don’t want to hurt him.” Leon reasoned and there were other noises of agreement from the knights. 

“Percy, Lance, help me with him. He needs to be somewhat still for the main event.” Gwaine called the two knights over, Elyan passing Gwaine a few bottles of oil he found when he searched the room. The knights stripped out of their armour, Arthur opted to leave his trousers on before crossing his arms as he took in the sight of Merlin with his knights with a thoughtful look on his face.

The largest knight was gently holding out Merlin’s left leg to the side and the warlock’s left wrist was pinned down next to his head. Gwaine was settled between the raven’s spread legs, hand slowly pumping his erect cock while Lancelot’s wet fingers were teasing and pinching at Merlin’s nipples. Merlin’s face was flushed and his eyes were closed in pleasure as his right hand laid on Lancelot’s bare thigh to ground himself as Gwaine slid a finger into him and Percival’s released Merlin’s wrist to press down on his thigh to brace him open. 

“Fuck you’re already so wet down here Merlin.” Gwaine commented as he pushed another finger in causing Merlin to groan and arch his body upwards the flush on his face growing brighter. 

“Please.” Merlin’s voice broke before his lips were captured with Lancelot’s. Gwaine took a few more moments to prepare Merlin before he was pulling his fingers out and slicking his hard cock up before he pressed against Merlin’s entrance and forced himself to gently enter Merlin. 

Merlin let out a muffled groan as his stomach and chest was splattered with his cum and he panted when Lancelot pulled his mouth away, fingers ignoring Merlin’s nipples so he could caress Merlin’s face. 

“Fuck, did he just come from being entered?” Elyan asked breathlessly.

“Damn that’s hot.” Leon muttered, hand slowly moving up and down on his hardening cock. 

“How is he?” Percival asked Gwaine as he watched where Gwaine’s cock disappeared inside of Merlin intently, his large cock turning a shade of red as he hardened even further. 

“So tight.” Gwaine could only form a few words, he had forgot how hot and tight Merlin was and he started to thrust faster, hands lifting Merlin’s hips up for a better angle. Lancelot still caressing Merlin’s face in comfort, but he had taken to laying soft kisses against Merlin’s neck as well. 

Merlin mewled at the feeling of being filled with Gwaine, the potion he had been forced to drink was coursing through his veins and he could feel the pressure start to build in his gut and his hips were pushing down on Gwaine on their own. 

Gwaine glanced at Percival and Lancelot who frowned, but moved away from the two and Gwaine used this to haul Merlin up onto his lap, teeth closing around Merlin’s rosy nipples, tugging on it as he pulled Merlin’s hips downwards. He was pleased at the familiar groans he was hearing as Merlin’s fingers tangled in the knight’s long hair tugging his head back and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, pushing his hips downwards on Gwaine’s cock. Gwaine gripped Merlin’s hard again cock and fisted him knowing what Merlin needed.

“Ahhh, oh god Gwaine.” Merlin gasped out, clutching Gwaine’s head to his chest fingers tightening in Gwaine’s long hair. 

“F-Fuck Merlin.” Gwaine groaned as his orgasm was punched out of him when Merlin clenched around him tighter than Gwaine thought possible. Gwaine gently lowered Merlin back onto the bed and slowly slid out of his, pleased at the trail of cum following his cock. 

“You were so good Merlin, so good.” Gwaine peppered Merlin’s face with kisses as he praised the smaller man

Merlin opened his eyes when a calloused hand cupped his chin, tilting his head upwards so their lips could meet in a slow, tantalizing kiss. Merlin’s arms wrapped around Elyan’s neck, fingers scraping at the buzz cut the blacksmith turned knight had. While twisting his tongue around Merlin’s mouth to explore every inch, Elyan’s hand slid up Merlin’s pale thigh, the contrast between their skins was breathtaking. Elyan’s talented fingers easily found Merlin’s hole, still wet with Gwaine’s release. That did nothing to deter Elyan who with a feather light touch circled the rim of his twitching hole. 

Merlin spread his legs apart as he groaned softly into Elyan’s mouth. Elyan’s free hand gripped Merlin’s thigh and pulled it over his own legs exposing Merlin’s puckered hole and he pushed his finger into Merlin with ease. Merlin sighed in pleasure as Elyan pulled his lips away and pressed a light kiss to Merlin’s forehead as he pushed a second finger in, feeling how wet and ready he was from taking Gwaine before. 

Elyan glanced up at the others and saw how Gwaine was lounging between Lancelot and Leon; his eyes were still dark with lust. Lancelot was watching intently like he was memorizing everything about the scene before him. Leon was biting his lower lip looking unsure but very aroused while Percival was not so discreetly rubbing at his painfully hard cock. Arthur on the other hand was watching Merlin with hooded eyes, his cock straining against his breeches. 

“On your knees Merlin.” Elyan pulled his fingers out and gave Merlin’s ass a small smack and smiled at the cute little gasp that he gave, his cheeks flushing pink as he easily complied to the order and spread his knees apart, balancing on his elbows presenting himself to the knight. If Merlin lifted his head he would see the knights and their prince watching him intently, Elyan positioned himself behind Merlin. He lined himself up with Merlin and pushed himself in, careful not to hurt Merlin but Merlin didn’t seem to care as he let out a moan full of pleasure and he pushed back trying to take more of Elyan, the heat in his gut growing with every moment that passed. 

“Ahhh.” Merlin gasped when Elyan gave a partially hard thrust and hummed in this throat when Elyan took that as a cue and started to rock into him harder than before.

“So you like it rough huh Merlin?” Elyan asked, digging his fingers into the pale skin around Merlin’s hips. 

“Yes, ooooohhh.” Merlin dropped his head against his forearms as the heat started to engulf his whole being and when Elyan reached down and twisted one of Merlin’s nipples while hitting his prostate straight on Merlin came again with a loud cry, vision whiting out for a moment before he came back to himself and he somehow managed to keep his balance on his hands and knees to allow Elyan to come minutes after Merlin did. 

Elyan dropped kisses along Merlin’s sweaty spine as he gently pulled out and helped Merlin lay on his side comfortably. He was silently proud of the bruises that were forming on his hips and cum sliding out of his used hole. Elyan dropped back onto his heels looking more wiped out than he did after an intense training session. Gwaine helped the other knight over a nearby chair, knowing exactly what he was experiencing right now. 

Merlin looked up at the gathered men with dark eyes, tongue flicking across his lips as he spread his legs out further letting a whine escape as he felt cum sliding down his thighs and his cock throbbed. Leon glanced at Arthur, Percival and Lancelot all of whom hadn’t been with Merlin yet and made up his mind moving forward. He knelt beside Merlin and gently raised Merlin up onto his knees so they were at the same level and their profiles were facing the other men in the room. Leon palmed Merlin’s cheek and captured his lips into a kiss, Merlin sighed into the kiss letting his fingers grip Leon’s mess of curls pressing their bodies closer to together. Merlin pulled back from the kiss to smile at Leon who smiled back if not a bit confused before his lips formed an ‘O’ and a gasp was punched from him when Merlin dropped down and wrapped his lips around the head of Leon’s cock. 

Leon’s hands gripped Merlin’s raven locks automatically as Merlin swirled his tongue around the head before licking down the sides of his shaft and nuzzled his balls before moving back up to engulf almost Leon’s whole cock in his mouth. Leon let out a choked sound breathing heavily, face flushed as Merlin started to bob his head letting Leon’s cock hit against the back of his throat. 

“How’s his mouth?” Gwaine asked, he knew from experience but wanted to hear it anyways. 

“So fucking good.” Leon gasped out, looking down at the sight of Merlin on his knees before him with those lips he had noticed many time before stretched around him, devilishly talented tongue going to work. Leon let out a low groan when he felt himself approaching the edge and managed to pull his cock out of Merlin’s mouth and with a quick jerk of his hand he let out a moan as he came hard, ropes of white liquid coating Merlin’s porcelain face. Merlin blinked up at him before he smirked and licked Leon’s cum off his lips with his tongue, groaning at the taste. Merlin looked up at Leon with a glint in his dark eyes before he ducked his head back down and proceeded to lick all of Leon’s remaining cum off his cock, making pleased little noises as he tasted Leon further. Leon’s breath hitched every so often before Merlin pulled back, licking his lips as he smiled up at Leon who was looking dazed.

“I got you buddy.” Elyan helped Leon off the bed and onto his chair, knowing the effects of Merlin.

“Mm, Percy.” Merlin crooked his finger at the largest knight with a soft smile. Percy swallowed as he lumbered over the to the bed and yelped a bit as he was pulled down onto the bed and Merlin’s lips wrapped around his impressive hard on with an excited noise.

“Oh you’re so big.” Merlin purred as he licked up and down Percival’s cock, his own cock twitching at the size of it and his hole clenched at air wanting Percival to be in him already. 

“Leon, go prep him. He’s going to need it if he’s going to take Percy.” Gwaine nudged Leon, giving the elder knight a chance to enjoy Merlin’s ass. Leon smiled briefly seeing what Gwaine was giving him the chance to do and he shuffled back onto the bed, trailing his hands down Merlin’s pale cheeks and gently parted them watching as more cum trailed out of his hole, he gripped the skin a bit tighter before he slid two fingers into him easily. Merlin groaned around Percy’s cock and making the large knight give a choking sound as his wide fingers threaded through Merlin’s hair. 

Leon stretched his fingers apart and added a third listening to the combined moans from the two men thanks to his actions. Leon peered around to see Merlin even with all his skills had only managed to take maybe two-thirds of Percy’s cock into his mouth and Leon did not wish for Merlin to be hurt from anything so he hesitatingly added a fourth finger. 

Merlin let Percy’s cock fall from his lips with a lewd pop as he moaned arching back onto Leon’s fingers, body shaking as he came hard against his own stomach. Leon dropped a kiss onto Merlin’s lower back before he gently pulled his fingers out feeling that he had prepared Merlin the best he could.

Merlin ducked down and coated Percy’s cock in another layer of his saliva and the knight’s own pre-cum before using his slightly shaking legs he positioned himself above Percy’s erection and slowly lowered himself down.

“Ahhh Percival, mmmm.” Merlin dropped his head backwards, mouth wide open as he took Percival into him, inch by inch. 

“Fuck Merlin.” Percival swore at the sudden tight heat covering his cock and his hands gripped Merlin’s hips to anchor the both of them. It seemed like an hour before Merlin finally settled on Percy’s groin, his cock fully sheathed inside of him. Percy had to hold himself back from moving, knowing that he was larger than the average man and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Merlin. 

“Oh you feel so good Perc.” Merlin gasped, head dropping backwards as he slowly rolled his hips making Percy choke at the sensations. Merlin slowly raised himself upwards before dropping back down onto Percival, he repeated this action a few times to get himself used to the feeling before his hips started to speed up and soon he was riding Percy like a pro, drawing more and more pleasure-filled moans from the large knight underneath him. Merlin felt so full, his body was flaring up with heat and pleasure from head to toe. Percy was just so big, he was stretching him out in a way he hadn’t been stretched before and he was slowly becoming addicted to it. 

Merlin was chanting Percy’s name as he rode him harder, clenching down on the large cock with every downward thrust of his hips that matched the upwards thrusts that Percival was giving now, no longer scared that he would harm Merlin. Merlin barely heard Percy gasp out a warning and a cry of Merlin’s name, but he for sure felt the heat that filled him. Merlin’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he felt his own climax hit him. He felt strong arms wrap around him and gently lift him up off of Percival and settle him down onto the bed, fingers stroking his skin, words being whispered to him. 

“Do you think the potion is out of him now?” Elyan asked curiously as he watched as Lancelot lovingly held Merlin, stroking his skin. Gwaine and Leon were helping Percival back to his chair, the gentle giant looking exhausted. 

“Ah, no I don’t think so.” Lancelot’s surprised voice caught their attention. They all looked over to see Merlin was grinding against Lancelot, cock rising back to fullness. Lancelot reached down and pulled Merlin’s head up to seal their lips together. Merlin gripped Lancelot’s cock, stroking it as he made happy noises into the kiss. Merlin pulled Lancelot down between his spread legs, arms wrapping around Lancelot’s shoulders, bucking his hips up against Lancelot, urging him to enter him already. Lancelot took the message and neediness that Merlin was emitting and slid into the more than ready hole, breaking the kiss to groan into Merlin’s neck. Even after taking the others Merlin was still hot and tight around Lancelot. The knight assumed that his magic was helping him out there because no way he should be this tight after taking the monster that was Percival’s cock. Lancelot didn’t ask, he just thrusted his hips against Merlin’s faster and harder. Lancelot was licking and biting down Merlin’s neck making the warlock keen, body arching up against Lancelot’s. Merlin’s arms and legs wrapped tightly around the knight, body rocking with the power behind the thrusts into him. 

“So good Lance! Shouldn’t have waited so long to do this again.” Merlin babbled, running his fingers through the knight’s curly hair before his eyes rolled back into his head, gasping loudly when Lancelot’s cock hammered against his prostate. Lancelot smirked against Merlin’s neck and worked a hand down between their bodies and gripped Merlin’s cock with his hand and stroked him in time with the thrusts into the warlock. 

Merlin let out a cry of pleasure as his orgasm washed over him as he felt Lancelot come inside of him, his cum mixing with the other knights. Lancelot pressed kisses to Merlin’s heated skin as he gently pulled out of Merlin and unwrapped Merlin’s long limbs off of his body. 

“You didn’t tell me you guys slept together.” Gwaine whacked Lancelot good-naturedly when the other knight slumped into a chair looking wiped out.

“You never asked.” Lancelot smirked at Gwaine who rolled his eyes. 

“So princess, are you going to help poor Merlin out or do we get another go?” Gwaine turned to Arthur as Merlin’s cock hardened once more that night, body writhing against the sheets of the bed, legs trembling and gaping hole twitching and clenching down on nothing making Merlin mewl in displeasure.

“Don’t even think about it Gwaine.” Arthur growled as he stood up, shucking his own trousers to show his erection, weeping and needy.

“Leon, hold him open for me.” Arthur jerked his head at Leon.

“Yes Sire.” Leon knelt onto the bed and gently helped Merlin up into a seated position before holding Merlin’s thighs wide open exposing him to the others. Merlin gasped at the cool air that touched his heated and needy hole, he was well aware of all the cum that was trickling out of him and that it belonged to the knights watching him. However any shame he should have felt was non-existent when Arthur came into sight, very aroused as he leaned down and devoured Merlin’s mouth like he owned him and in a way as his manservant Arthur did. Merlin kissed back the best he could, but lost the fight and Arthur dominated the kiss and teased his stretched rim with the head of his cock before smoothly pushing into Merlin until his balls slapped against Merlin’s ass. Merlin groaned happily into the kiss at being filled again, filled with Arthur. 

Arthur broke the kiss and took in the blissed out expression on Merlin’s face and gave a small chuckle.

“I’ve been watching you with my knights Merlin, even though you have that potion in your veins I can see that you want this. You’ve want this for a while, you’ve wanted each of us to fuck you so badly, don’t think I haven’t noticed the look you have on your pretty face when we’re training or when you’re undressing me.” Arthur purred out loud enough for the whole room to hear, his words were proven right by the bright blush on Merlin’s cheeks but Merlin could only gasp as Arthur rolled his hips.

 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you Merlin?” Arthur purred as he slowly rolled his hips causing Merlin’s hands to grip Arthur’s shoulders tightly. 

“To be ours, to belong to us and only us. Be used like this whenever we feel like it? What do you think Merlin? Will you be ours?” 

“Y-Yes, oh Gods yes.” Merlin pleaded as his back arched when Arthur’s cock hit his prostate and Leon’s scuff rubbed against his neck as he left small bites along the column of it. Soft cheers came up from the knights that were sprawled around the room, exhausted in their own ways but they all felt the same way that Merlin did.

“You’ll need something to show you are ours.” Arthur mused as he bent his head down licking at Merlin’s rosy nipple feeling Merlin squirm a bit in Leon’s hold. 

“His neckerchief.” Gwaine spoke up a glint appearing in his eyes. His answer had been rather quick, showing he must have thought about something like this before hand. 

“Make it Camelot red and the Pendragon symbol we have on our cloaks.” Percival spoke up in a soft voice, still drained from his time with Merlin. 

“Perfect.” Arthur agreed and nodded slightly at Leon who heaved Merlin’s thighs higher and further out to the side allowing Arthur to penetrate the raven deeper making Merlin keen in pleasure as his body shook under the onslaught of sensations and emotions. 

Arthur sealed his lips over Merlin’s again as he pounded against Merlin’s prostate with accuracy that Merlin hadn’t been sure was possible, but behind his now closed eye lids stars were flying and his vision was whiting out before he knew it and the last sensation he felt was Arthur filling him with his own cum and feeling Leon’s release hit his lower back. 

Merlin willingly gave into the darkness that came to claim him and floated away knowing that his prince and knights would watch over him while his magic helped him recover. 

~~/~~

Merlin gave a low groan as he stirred, body feeling like lead and his eyelids felt grimy, but he forced them open. He was staring up at a ceiling that he knew belonged to a room in Camelot’s castle, his memories of what happened to him were hazy but were starting to clear up and he felt his cheeks heat up as the memories flowed back to him.

“Welcome back Merlin.” Lancelot’s voice caught Merlin’s attention, the warlock turned his head to the side towards the voice of his friend. 

“Lance.” Merlin’s voice was hoarse and raspy with disuse.

“Here, sip this slowly.” Lancelot’s hand slid under Merlin’s neck and helped the warlock sip the cool, refreshing water that soothed his parched throat.

“What happened?” Merlin asked once Lancelot lowered his head back onto the fluffy pillow. 

“What do you remember?” Lancelot asked back, looking a bit awkward all of a sudden. 

“I remember being grabbed by those men, them feeding me something… Things get a bit hazy after that, but I defiantly remember… Us… All together.” Merlin trailed off, embarrassed. 

“Do you remember what you agreed to when Arthur was with you?” Lancelot asked, swallowing hard. 

“…Yes I do and I still agree.” Merlin assured his friend and felt relief flow through him when Lancelot beamed at him, leaning down and planting a kiss to his lips. 

“Now, now Lance we don’t want to jump Merlin too early.” Gwaine’s voice came from the door that was swinging open. Lancelot leaned back and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Gwaine, Elyan and Percival now entering the room, shedding their red cloaks as they moved. 

“Glad you’re okay Merlin.” Elyan smiled at Merlin who blushed as the knights surrounded him on the bed, keeping contact with him in some way.

“Thanks for saving me in more ways than one…” Merlin ducked his head shyly. 

“If it means we can finally be with you then I would gladly have it happen again.” Gwaine said seriously making Merlin blush brightly. “Well maybe not the kidnapping part but the fucking part.” 

“Gwaine.” Percival cuffed Gwaine over the head making Merlin snicker. 

“Leon and Arthur will be here once the council meeting is over.” Elyan reported as he fed Merlin a grape, making the warlock sigh pleased at the taste of real food. 

“You really had us scared Merlin, you were out for days. We thought we really hurt you, Gaius said we didn’t, that we helped you, but it didn’t make it any easier.” Lancelot laced his fingers with Merlin’s. 

“Merlin, don’t you dare do that to us again.” Arthur said as he and Leon strode into the room, Leon locking the door when he entered.

“I’ll try not to sire.” Merlin said cheekily, blushing when Arthur pecked his lips lovingly and then Leon palmed his cheek gently. 

“Where am I anyways?” Merlin asked looking around the room that was clearly not his own room.

“Your new bedroom, apparently it was suppose to be used for the king’s concubines, it hasn’t been used in years. However it’s near the princess’s room so people didn’t ask too many questions when we moved you in here.” Gwaine explained and Merlin made a face.

“I’m not a concubine, I may have agreed to be with you all but I’m not a whore or someone you just fuck and leave, am I understood?” Merlin asked, eyes flashing gold. 

“We would never do that to you Merlin, never.” Arthur said, eyes determined and the others in the room echoed his words.

“Just so we’re clear, if you ever treat me like that I can easily get my revenge and trust me you don’t want that.” Merlin reminded them of the power he wielded.

“We would never underestimate you love.” Elyan promised and Merlin settled back down, satisfied that he got his point across.

“We have that present for you though oh mighty warlock.” Gwaine said teasingly as Leon pulled a square of red fabric out of his pocket before passing it to Arthur who looked far too smug.

“I don’t think I even want to know.” Merlin muttered as Arthur sat next to Merlin and gestured him to lean his head forward. Merlin did so and closed his eyes almost out of reflex, he felt silk settle against his neck as Arthur knotted the fabric behind his neck. 

“There, now everyone will know that you belong to Camelot, to us.” Arthur said smugly as he straightened out the Pendragon red neckerchief, the gold dragon shining against the red fabric. 

“Possessive bastards.” Merlin grumbled fondly as he touched the silk as a pleased smile worked its way onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
